Reading: 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief'
by WeskerKing1
Summary: While on the way to Castra Roma, Tsukiya and various others were taken into the past from a flash of light, and deposited on the floor of Mount Olympus during the Winter Solstice. A bit later, a box of books were deposited, written by a half-blodded son of Athena, Rick Riordan. 'T' for language.
1. Arrival

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, but here is the prologue of Reading with Tsukiya McLean and Perseus Jackson: The Lightning Thief.**

**Honestly, the prologue is not my best piece of work, but prologues for 'Characters Read' stories are not easy, as they have to set up who's reading why they are reading, where/when are they reading, why are the reading, etc. My story is also challenging, as it is mostly canon, besides the fact that Percy has a harem (something that is explained in this chapter, as so many people made a ton of hate reviews concerning the harem), Thalia will either not join the Hunters, or as Artemis to let her continue seeing Percy while being a Hunter, and the fact that Tsukiya is there, which changes things big time, since Annabeth wasn't taken off the cliff with Thorn.  
**

**Speaking of the harem, the poll will not be closed till the start of September, where I hope to be close to done with 'The Titan's Curse' in my 'Child of Artemis' series, so I can have that done. Concerning how the poll is going, Bianca is in first place, meaning that, seeing how the poll is going, she will be surviving and either A: Leaving the Hunters, or B: Asking Artemis to let her stay in the Hunters, but allow her to be in Percy's Harem. Calypso is in second, meaning that she will have to be allowed to leave Ogygia after Kronos is defeated (if I add more than one girl to the harem, 'cause I don't really know if I want one, two, or three more girls in the harem. Clarisse is in third, and if I do have six girls in the harem (meaning the three winners), it would be easy to include her, because before I decided to make Naruto Tsukiya, people who read the first chapter when it was released know this, I was initially going to make this story a Naruto/Clarisse story, but I decided to make Naruto into Tsukiya, and for some reason unknown to me, decided to pair her with Percy. Anyway, Reyna is next in fourth. And I'd love to have her in the harem, because I love her character, and I don't want her to suffer a major heartbreak, because I'm almost positive that Jason and Reyna were dating, but I've decided to have Jason and Piper stay together. In fifth place is Hazel. Depending on whether she is in the top three or not depends on how Frank ends up. If she isn't in the top three, that paring will stay canon. But if she does win in the top three, than I'll either choose a different girl for Frank, or have him broken hearted (which I don't want to do, as my ex did about the same thing to me, and I'd feel like a bitch if I left him with a broken heart). Anyway, sixth place is Rachel, who is understandable, as I don't know many people who like her, and since she has to be the Oracle, than she has to stay single. And in last place is Gwen, which is also understandable, as there is nearly nothing known about her.  
**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the prologue. Chapter One of the book should be uploaded by next weekend, along with the next chapter of Child of Artemis.  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful day, or, at least as peaceful as you can get when you're on a warship flying across the country from Long Island, New York to San Francisco, California. I, Tsukiya McLean, daughter of Artemis and Tristan McLean, half-sister of Piper McLean, Counselor of Cabin 8 (Artemis) and 10 (Aphrodite), and girlfriend of Percy Jackson, leaned against the railing of the ships deck, gazing longingly at the location of Camp Jupiter, how my kelpheaded boyfriend (stole it from Thalia) is.

See, only two month's after Percy defeated Kronos in Manhattan, finishing the First Great Prophecy (with Annabeth, Thalia, and my help, of course) Hera decided to be a bitch (like always) and took Percy away from Camp Half-Blood and switched him with one of the former Praetors of Castra Roma/Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and the whole brother of one of my girlfriends, Thalia Grace.

See, when I first met Percy, my mother decided to have Percy court me, so that I would have a reason to stay at Tsukiya instead of return to being Naruto, an alias I obtained from one of my past lives. She also gave Percy the ability to create a harem, as long as I accepted every girl, and every girl accepted each other (purely because mother new Aphrodite would fuck with Perce's love life, and the ability of polygamy would infuriate the goddess of love). Annabeth, daughter of Athena was his second choice, me being his first, of course. Thalia was the third girl in her harem.

Anyway, the other girls in the harem were starting to lose control around Jason, even if he was Thalia's whole brother (we're demigods/goddesses, we don't give a fuck). I mean, he's so much like Percy, they were having trouble controlling ourselves, only succeeding by knowing that Perce was alive through my cousin, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and one of my closest friends. And shut up about how I shouldn't be feeling this much love for Percy, seeing as I'm the daughter of the goddess of maidens, Percy saved me from myself (well… from Naruto, but that's another story), I owe him just about everything.

When Annabeth showed up with Jason, he had recently lost his memories, the fault of Hera (or Juno as he knows her), and we can only assume it happened to Percy. When the girls discovered that, they nearly went to Jason right that moment only until Jason said he still had memories of Reyna, a daughter of Bellona, who he thinks was his girlfriend, which made them hope Percy remembered us. I didn't need the reassurance, being blessed by Aphrodite and all, allowing me to sense love, and I could still sense Percy's love for all of us, meaning I knew he remembered at least one of us and was still alive.

Anyway, just a few days ago, we got a message informing us of Percy's whereabouts, so we hounded Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus, into making this ship, the Argo II, in order to get to Castra Roma.

I opened my eyes, when I suddenly saw a flash of light, and I felt my self being absorbed into something, when it suddenly went black.

* * *

-3rd Person POV-

Tsukiya opened her eyes slowly, taking note of the expensive looking Greek architecture surrounding her. When her eyes fully opened, she looked at people who were next to her. Her eyes widened when she saw Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jason Grace, my sister Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, a girl with glossy black hair with a tattoo saying SPQR with four bar lines and a crossed sword and torch on her arm, an African American girl with long curly cinnamon-brown hair, a boy with a large and stocky frame with a baby face and black hair, and finally, something hitched in her throat, Percy! That same jet black hair and tall muscular build. He really had the looks of a god, be it Roman or Greek. When Tsukiya saw his arm, her eyes widened. On his arm was the initials SPQR, one stripe, and a trident, the symbol of Poseidon, or Neptune, whatever.

Suddenly, all of them jumped up, positioning themselves into battle stances. The stances relaxed, however, when they looked behind Tsukiya. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw twelve giant beings gazing down at her. But not just any beings, but the twelve Olympians, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera in the middle, with Zeus in the direct middle, with Ares, Dionysius, Athena, Artemis and Apollo next to Poseidon (who was to Zeus' left), and Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes, next to Hera (who was to Zeus' right) (**Don't know if that's the correct ordering, I just made it up**).

Everyone instantly stood in a perfect horizontal line, and bowed as one. They instantly took notice of each other, with the harem glomping Percy (sans Tsukiya, got to keep up some dignity in front of her mother), and the other's asking 'Where are we, How did we get here, Why are we here, Who are they?' When Zeus suddenly boomed (no pun intended) "Who are you and why are you here!"

Everyone shut up, letting the girl with the glossy black hair start. "My name is Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and daughter of Bellona," she announced in the tone you would expect of a general.

The African American girl next to her went next. "I'm Hazel Levesque, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort and daughter of Pluto," she said, causing the Olympians' eyes to widen.

The large boy was next. He stepped up and put an arm around Hazel's waist. "Frank Zhang, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort and son of Mars," he stated, the Olympians' eyes widening further. Three Romans!

The Stolls were next, but the Olympians' already knew whose kids they were before the said it. "Connor/Travis Stoll, Counselors of Cabin 11, sons of Hermes," they announced, bowing in perfect synch.

Clarisse was next up. She bowed and stated in the tone you would expect of a soldier, "Clarisse La Rue, Counselor of 5, daughter of Ares, sir!" Ares smirked proudly at her.

Jason walked up next and bowed. "Jason Grace, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and son of Jupiter," he said, making everyone glare at Zeus.

"You broke the oath, again!" Poseidon roared, glaring at his younger brother.

"We took the oath as Greeks, not Romans. We were able to have children as Romans," he snapped, glaring at the Sea God.

Poseidon sighed and sat down, still glaring at the King of the Gods.

Leo walked up next and stated rather loudly, "Leo Valdez! Counselor of Cabin 9, son of Hephaestus!"

Everyone who knew Leo sighed and shook their heads, all except for the harem, as they were still kissing Percy all over the face (again, besides Tsukiya).

Piper sighed and walked up. Again, the Olympians' knew whose daughter she was when Aphrodite started beaming with pride. "Piper McLean. Co-Counselor of Cabin 10 and daughter of Aphrodite," she said, shuttering when she heard her mother mutter disappointed with her lack of fashion sense, compared to the silver haired girl with them (as she didn't know her name).

Nico hit the harem (sans Tsukiya, again) upside the head to get their attention, as it was Annabeth's turn to introduce herself. The girls (this time, Tsukiya included) glared at the son of Hades before they all dispersed, standing next to Percy with Thalia at his left and Tsukiya at his right.

Annabeth walked up and bowed, everyone knowing whose daughter she was due to her hair and eye combination. "Annabeth Chase. Head Counselor of Cabin 6 and daughter of Athena," she said, smiling when she saw her mother beaming proudly at her.

Nico rolled his eyes and walked up to the front. He didn't bow, as Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Tsukiya never bow, _ever_. "Nico di Angelo. Counselor of Cabin 13, and son of Hades," he announced, causing Zeus and Poseidon to jump up in anger.

"WHAT!" they yelled, while the rest of the Olympians' wanted to know what he meant by Cabin '13', as there was no Cabin 13.

Suddenly Hades appeared with Persephone. "What?" he asked angrily when he saw Nico. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wha-What?" he stuttered, before Poseidon and Zeus interrupted him.

"You broke the oath!" they yelled at the same time, glaring at their brother.

Hades schooled his features and looked coldly at his brothers. "Actually, I didn't. He was born in 1933, nine years before we made the oath. I hid him in the Lotus Casino for protection," he stated.

Zeus and Poseidon growled and returned to their thrones, when a thirteenth throne rose next to Apollo. Hades sat on it, Persephone sitting on his lap.

Nico coughed and Thalia walked up. "Thalia Grace. Counselor of Cabin 1, daughter of Zeus," she stated, causing Poseidon and Hades to glare at Zeus.

Tsukiya walked up next, watching as the Olympians' tried to figure out her parent. She had Artemis' silver eyes (well, eye), but Athena's stormy grey eye as well, along with Aphrodite's chocolate brown hair as highlights and specks of her chocolate brown eyes. She also had the beauty of Aphrodite, said goddess nodding to herself as she assumed she was her godly parent.

"Tsukiya McLean," she started, causing Artemis to still, as no one but her, Apollo, and Zeus knew about her having a child. "Head Counselor of Cabin 8 and 10, and co-counselor of Cabin 6. Daughter of Artemis, half-sister of Piper McLean, blessed of Athena and Aphrodite. Reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ezio Auditore, and Harriett Lillian Potter, and girlfriend of Percy Jackson" she stated (looking at her mother at the end, looking for her reaction to her having a boyfriend **(she still wants her mothers love, even if it's her mother from the past)**), causing just about every Olympian to look at Artemis, who was gazing lovingly at her daughter.

Before anyone could speak, Percy walked up. Everyone looked at him, to Poseidon, then back to him and nodded. "Perseus Jackson. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Counselor of Cabin 3, son of Poseidon, and boyfriend of Tsukiya McLean, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace," he announced, making every Olympian look at Thalia, Annabeth, and Tsukiya, speciffiacaly Artemis, who soon glared at Percy.

"And why, if I may ask, are you dating three women at a time?" **(Will edit chapters when I decided who will be the other girl(s) will be)** Artemis ground out, looking at the son of Poseidon.

Tsukiya was the one who answered. "You said he was able to start a harem, as it would get back at Lady Aphrodite for cursing a few of your hunters to break the oath, since it would ruin her plan to fuck with Percy's love life" the silver-blond haired daughter of Artemis stated, staring at her mother, who's eyes widened in surprise.

The auburn haired goddess was about to say something, when another flash lit up the room. When it faded, there was a box with roughly thirteen books. Upon seeing the books, there was a range of reactions. Ares, Clarisse, the Stoll Brothers, Apollo, and Hermes, Aphrodite, and Poseidon groaned, Athena, Annabeth, and Tsukiya's eyes brightened in excitement (you can't say that wasn't expected, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, Annabeth is her daughter, and Tsukiya has her blessing, giving her some of the goddess's traits), and the those remaining were simply curious as to what the books were.

"Do you know anything about these books?" Zeus questioned, turning to the demigods for an answer.

All of the demigods shook their heads, when Tsukiya spotted something. "Hey, there's a note," she said, picking the piece of paper sitting on next to the box up.

* * *

"_Dear Olympians, Romans, and Greeks_

_Within this box lie ten books about the adventures of the demigods in front of you (IE. The second Titan War and the battle against Gaea). The first five are about Perseus Jackson and his friends during the Titan War. The sixth one depicts side quests and interviews. The seventh book depicts Jason Grace's adventure with Piper McLean and Leo Valdez upon waking up at 'The Wilderness School'. The eight is about Perseus Jackson's quest with Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Tsukiya McLean upon nearing Camp Jupiter. The ninth book depicts the Roman and Greek camp's quest to Rome and Greece. The tenth book is about the final showdown against Gaea. The final three books are about a completely different group, but that will be addressed upon the beginning of their reading._

_Remember, the events of these books must not be changed, as we all know what could happen if the time line is altered. And remember, you must read every book in order._

_The Fates"_

* * *

Tsukiya looked up to see everyone's reaction. She didn't even look at Annabeth or Athena, as their reaction most likely mirrored her own, excitement about reading (her's 'cause she likes reading, and it would be about Percy's past, as he has yet to tell her what happened before they met). Percy's face held shock, and some contempt, most likely because of the first five being from his point of view. Everyone else pretty much had the same reaction, curiosity. All of the demigods about the ninth and tenth book, and the Olympians about ten of the thirteen books.

"Well, who wants to read first?" Tsukiya asked, looking at Athena and Annabeth in particular. Athena's hand snapped up first, beating her daughter's and her blessed's by a few milliseconds.

Tsukiya grumbled in disappointment, but passed the book to Athena anyway.

Athena cleared her throat and opened up to page one. "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**," she read, causing just about everyone to widen their eyes.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Leave a review, but not a flame if you hated it for no reason. Constructive criticism is allowed.**

**NOTICE: All of my other stories besides this, any upcoming 'Reading Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles', 'Child of Artemis', and my upcoming 'Reading Harrietta Potter' stories are now on hiatus. I'm currently diagnosed with serious (Sirius [Couldn't resist]) writer's block, meaning I can't think of anything for any of my stories. Rensa-sa Kami/Kyuuketsuki is currently down, as I can't really think of a way to include Naruto in the Saint Xoxolatl Day chapter, as is full of Yuuki talking about how Zero came to live with her. I guess I could style it like her telling Naruto, but what would be his reason for being with her while she was making the chocolate? Can't come up with that.**

**'Heir to the Earth and the Six Founders', yeah... that story was a bust. I mean, it's popular, people like it, but I'm thinking of nearly doing a complete rewrite. As someone pointed out in, like, the first review the story got, it was very Mary Sue-ish, and I agree. Tsuki was way too OP, and if I'm saying that, than she is WAY too OP. As seen in most of my other stories, I enjoy making my main character OP, but not like I did Tsuki. I didn't analyze her enough, as it was, like, my third-fourth story, and I was a rookie at writing them. **

**'Naruto Victoria'... it's purely because I haven't watched Hellsing in SO long, so I don't have the anime (be it the OVA or the thirteen episode series), or the manga (as the events to the OVA are pretty close) memorized, so I can't really write the chapters down without having to watch or read the series over again before writing the chapters.**

**'Nidai Ju-Bi'. Where to start with that one. It was my first story, with the chapters being so short and the story itself moving to quickly, that I HATED my original, thus rewriting the whole story. I also made Naruto even MORE OP than I did Tsuki! I mean, come on. A Ju-Kyu-Bi! There is a reason only the Ju-Bi existed, anything with more yoki than the Ju-Bi does, would either collapse upon itself (implosion), or it would die due to the amount of energy it was carrying in its body, and all of the energy would be released (explosion) killing most of worlds population, as yoki is toxic to humans, and even jinchuriki when it's in big ammounts.**

**'Jinchuuriki or Humanized Bijuu'. I just can't think of what to do after the end of the first test. I had this whole situation where the Bijuu and Akane (Kurama's girlfriend/wife/mate) met up when the test ended, but I can't think of how to do it, or what to do for it.**

**'Yu-Gi-Oh GX With a Twist'. Second chapter is coming along slowly. Just got Judai into the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, along with a new deck (that I just love!). For people who haven't read it, please do. And for those of you who have and are asking why I spoiled the (not very secret) secret, because it was extremely obvious, especially if you've read my inspiration for the story, and probably my favorite story by my favorite authoress (probably because she is so much like me), KlonoaDreams' 'Secret or Misconception?'. Judai will still be posing as a boy for most of the story (during school hours), as there are some things that were pointed out (that I knew about already from a reviewer who was very rude) that could only occur if Judai was male, if I wanted to keep it close to canon.**

**'Ne no Uzu Kitsune'. Can't get the second chapter flowing.**

**'Adventures of Awesomeness Book 2: Percy Jackson'. Evan and I rarely hang out to write, and it is very unpopular.**

**'Naruto: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Bakeneko'. Attempting to start the third chapter.**

** 'Naruto: The Omnikinetic Jinchuuriki'. Just started, need to think about what to do for the second chapter.  
**

**NOTICE, END  
**

**For those who read, if you wish to adopt one of my stories that I can't think of chapters for (besides Rensa-sa), or wish to borrow story ideas, ask me through PM, and I will gladly let you, give me credit too. For those of you who didn't, do read the notice.  
**

**Anyway, Ave Bonum.  
**


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
**

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
**

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
**

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
**

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
**

**Until next time, good bye.  
**


End file.
